El Acosador
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS12...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

***Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.**

***Nombre del OS: **El Acosador.

***Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación. **

***Advertencia: **Contenido sexual explicito. Lees bajo tu responsabilidad.

***Pareja: **Edward & Bella.

***Número de palabras: **5567 (solo la historia).

* * *

_**Miré hacia atrás, busqué con mi mirada en los alrededores pero no vi a nadie sospechoso. Seguí caminando y la sensación que de que me están mirando no se va. Eso es raro. Estaba comprando unos libros para la universidad cuando volví a sentir su mirada. Salí de la tienda con rumbo a casa y ahora no solo sentía que me veían sino que también me seguían.**_

_**Esa fue la primera y no última vez… **_

**~.~.~**

—Chicas me duele la cabeza. ¿Pueden hacer un poquito de silencio?

Aquí estoy con este par de locas tomando mi primer café del día en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, simplemente por haberme golpeado la cabeza cuando salí de la ducha -cosa que no es rara en mi- y con el presentimiento de que hoy no será un día para mí. Además con la preocupación de tener que estudiar para un examen.

—Bella si te animaras a salir con nosotras a pasar un rato bien y lejos de los libros, pues no tuvieras dolor de cabeza ni ese humor de perros. -dijo Alice, como si fuera algo obvio.

—A Bella lo que le hace falta es una buena noche movida pero no precisamente con nosotras, sino con alguien con muchas testosteronas entre piernas.

— ¡Rose! -grité sintiendo mis mejillas arder con el inmenso rubor que debía tener.

— ¿Qué? ¿La verdad te duele Bellita?

—Bella, Bella, Bella, ya es hora que dejes de pensar la locura que todos los hombre son iguales. Por Dios, no porque el imbécil de Jacob, lo tenga más pequeño que mi dedo meñique y alla creído las idioteces del imbécil número dos de Mike, puedes creer que hay más Jacobs andando por ahí. -dijo la duende.

Dios, como es que llegamos a esta conversación, si estábamos hablando de los problemas de mudanza de Rose y Emmet. ¡Solo dije que hicieran un poquito de silencio por mi dolor!

—Chicas escuchen, primero, quizás sea cierto que necesito bailar un poco para quitarme este estrés horrible que he sentido en estos días, pero no por eso es que tengo este dolor, sino que me tropecé y caí estampada al suelo. Segundo, no necesito ni quiero un hombre, no necesito sexo. No te hace falta algo sino lo piensas.- creo que hasta yo misma tengo que creer eso- Tercero, no pienso que todos los hombre son iguales. Ya que si todos tuvieran un pene como el de Jacob, entonces no hubiera definición para orgasmo femeninos -las chicas rieron con ganas con esto último que les dije -cuarto, no puedo negar que me sentí traicionada porque Jacob haya creído los inventos de Mike sobre que lo engañé con él pero es algo que ya superé. Así que no veo necesidad de que siempre desvíen los temas interesantes a los míos.-suspiré- Rose, ¿qué has pensado?

—No sé. Creo que aceptaré mudarnos juntos.

—Rose, tu y Emmet tienen dos años de novios y no veo el problema que vivan bajo el mismo techo. Son perfectos ambos juntos, tú tienes el carácter y el la ternura - dijo la duende Alice, cansada del tema- Y Bella, ¿te has vuelto a sentir vigilada?

Abrí los ojos como platos, sentí como mi corazón se aceleró. Solo Alice tenía la habilidad de pasar de un tema a otro si ni siquiera dejarnos respirar.

Ya hace unos meses que vengo sintiendo que alguien me vigila y aun así siento miedo. Si es alguien que quiere matarme, lo hubiera hecho, vivo sola y casi siempre estoy sola, por lo ya hubiera aprovechado. Pero eso no quita que sienta un pánico terrible. No soy una persona mala -o eso creo- como para que quieras hacerme algo malo. Ni siquiera soy social. Yo nunca fui muy dada a tener muchos amigos, al contrario, solo cuento con Rose y Alice y sus novios Emmet y Jasper. Cuando iba al instituto no tenía enemigos y ahora en la universidad tampoco, a penas conozco a mis compañeros de literatura. Siempre he sido solitaria y tímida.

La única relación seria de pareja que he tenido fue con Jacob, en mis casi veintidós años. Nos comportábamos mas como amigos que como novios pero lo quería. Nos llevábamos muy bien en casi todos los aspectos menos en el sexo. Jacob y yo nos conocemos de pequeños. Nuestros padres son amigos de toda la vida y siempre han querido que realicemos nuestras vidas juntas. Cuando se enteraron que éramos novios, se pusieron felices y nos apoyaron pero éramos muy jóvenes para entender algunas cosas. Jacob es buena persona, aunque terminamos la relación, pues no quita que aun lo sea. Simplemente no nacimos para estar juntos. Así que no creo él se dedique todos los días a vigilarme y darme enormes sustos cuando siento que me siguen.

¡Dios! A estas alturas creo que son imaginaciones de mi tan rara mente. Nunca me han atacado directamente, solo siento a alguien observándome, alguien que a veces me sigue pero que cuando volteo no hay nadie atrás de mi.

— ¿Bella?... ¿Bella? -vi a Alice agitando su pequeña mano delante mi cara. Ella era como un duendecillo por ser pequeña pero era muy hermosa- ¿En qué piensas? Te pregunté que si te has vuelto a sentir vigilada.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me quedé pegada a mis pensamiento- dije avergonzada con la cabeza baja.

—No cabe duda - dijo Rose con los ojos entrecerrados- ahora responde lo que preguntó Alice.

—Si chicas aun lo siento, y es todos los días. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Aunque creo que solo producto de mi cabeza. Creo que he exagerado.

— ¿Cómo que estas exagerando? Ósea, ¿qué nunca te has sentido acosada?

—Ese es el problema Rose, va más de tres meses sintiendo a alguien tras de mí, no crees que es raro que vigilen a alguien tanto tiempo y sin atacar, ni una amenaza o algo que indique porque lo hacen. Solo lo hacen o él lo hace cuando estoy sola. Si ustedes están conmigo o alguna otra persona pues no siento nada- dije cansada del tema- creo que estoy loca.

Luego que terminamos el desayuno, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la universidad. Las tres tenemos clases en las mañanas. Yo iba en mi tercer año de literatura. Es una profesión que no me hará rica pero me dará el dinero que necesito para vivir como quiero. Mi vida era una rutina y la verdad me estoy aburriendo. En las mañanas estoy en la universidad. En las tarde trabajo, aunque no necesito el dinero, lo hago por hacer algo en mi tiempo libre. Trabajo tres días la semana en una biblioteca que queda cerca del edificio donde vivo. Los otros dos días restantes de los cinco días de trabajo, pues los aprovecho para hacer talleres que me ayudan con la carrera en la universidad _**-"aprender algo extra, en vez de costarte dinero y tiempo, te beneficia en un aporte a tu sabiduría"-.**_Mi fin de semana lo utilizo para mi descanso o para visitar a mis padres o simplemente para pasar tiempo con las chicas. Sí, mi vida es una rutina. Hoy me toca ir a trabajar o más bien como dice mi jefe, a hacer una obra de caridad, ya que mi sueldo lo dono a la misma biblioteca u otra institución con un servicio similar.

Mientras iba camino al trabajo, tuve la necesidad de pararme en la cafetería de siempre, a comprar mi tercer café de día. Soy una adicta a la cafeína. Cuando salí no me di cuenta que justo en el momento que iba a cruzar la calle, venia un loco manejando demasiado rápido para estar en una zona universitaria. Lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien vestido de negro empujó su cuerpo junto al mío, provocando que calleáramos al otro lado de calle. Pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me hizo ir a la oscuridad y no supe más de mí.

Desperté en una cama, que no era mi cama, y vi dos pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Alice y Rose me explicaron que después que caí, perdí la conciencia; ellas pasaban cerca, vieron que era yo y me trajeron al hospital. Cosa que no creo que era necesario porque el doctor me dijo que solo fue un golpe y los golpes son muy frecuentes en mí. Ellas no dejaron que fuera sola a casa. También me aseguraron que les avisaron a Ángela, mi jefe, lo que me había pasado y esta les dijo que podía quedarme en casa los días que fuera necesario. ¡Dios! Solo fue un golpe y ellas actúan como si hubiese sido algo grave.

Cuando las chicas se marcharon, aun eran las seis de la tarde, pero según ellas necesitaba dormir. Y es verdad, el golpe de esta mañana y el de esta tarde, me dejaron muy cansada. Ahora comprendo porque sentía ese presentimiento en mi pecho. Hoy ha sido un día largo. Estar en mi casa y en mi cama, me hace sentir segura. Nadie me observará y me seguirá. Aquí no tengo miedo ni me siento sola.

Estaba ya quedando dormida cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Es raro que alguien me visite. No tengo muchas personas en mí alrededor para que lo hagan. Pero al abrir mi puerta vi que no precisamente alguien estaba en mi puerta, sino algo. Un hermoso paquete negro con un lazo rojo estaba en el piso frente a mi puerta. Quedé pasmada mirándolo.

Tenía más de media hora mirando el paquete en mi habitación como si fuera algún peligro. La verdad es que me pregunto quién dejó ese paquete en mi puerta. Bueno es obvio que es para mí ya que lo dejaron frente a mi apartamento. Al fin de dar un par de vuelta alrededor de él y ver que no era ningún peligro, decidí abrirlo.

La verdadera sorpresa estaba dentro. Había una caja de cristal rectangular con una rosa negra hermosa. La rosa era natural, estaba bañada con pequeñas gotas de agua fijas en cada unos de sus pétalos.

Saqué la caja y me di cuenta que de debajo había un papel doblado.

_**"Fue difícil ver que casi fuiste atropellada hoy, por suerte estaba cerca y pude empujarte. Ofrezco mil disculpas por el golpe de tu cabeza pero era eso o algo peor. Me alegro que ahora estés a salvo en tu casa, como debe ser.**__**Tomé el atrevimiento de enviar una pequeña muestra para mis disculpas. Espero que sea de tu agrado."**_  
_**  
**__**E.C**_

No sé por qué, pero al terminar de leer la nota con tan hermosas letras cursiva hecha a mano, me puse nerviosa. Algo en mí, me decía que este **E.C**es el mismo individuo que ha estado acosándome estos meses.

**.~.~.~.**

Ya había pasado alrededor de cuatro semanas, después del casi accidente que tuve. Comprobé que el acosador es el mismo individuo que me salvó, el mismo que envío esa hermosa rosa que ahora está decorando mi mesita de noche, y el mismo que se hace conocer con la firma de **E.C.**Esa firma es lo único que se de él, y él sabe todo de mi. Al parecer no estaba loca, y de verdad me vigilan. Y ahora es con más frecuencia y con más cuidado.

La rosa negra no fue el único y último presente que recibí. Todos los días al llegar a mi apartamento, encuentro tres rosas esperando por mí, en el piso frente a mi puerta. Las tres son de distintos colores y según la nota que vino el primer día que las encontré, cada color representa lo que significo para él. Hay una blanca, una negra y otra roja. El acosador - es el nombre que le di al individuo que me vigila- debe tener un obsesión con las iniciales de los nombre de las cosas. Las rosas representan tres P, obvio no se qué significan. Él está loco.

Además de las rosas, recibí hace una semana, en la cual fue mi cumpleaños número veintidós, un precioso juego de gargantilla de oro amarillo y diamantes. Yo me quede en shock cuando el mensajero llego con el bolso de Tiffany's y lo peor es que las chicas estaban conmigo y ahora creen que tengo un millonario admirador secreto -las chicas no saben que el acosador, ya es un acosador con una firma, porque aunque en vez de hacerme daño, me siento protegida, tengo miedo y es inevitable-. La gargantilla aun la tengo, no quería aceptarla pero ¿cómo y a quién la devuelvo?

A parte de que ahora me siento vigilada en todas partes, en todo momento, sin importar si estoy o no sola, y de que me llegan rosas y joyas de un completo extraño, pues eso no es lo más raro que ha pasado en estos últimos días. Ayer mientras hacia el mercado, hubo un momento en que sentí unos ojos pegados en mi nuca, fue el momento en que más acosada me he sentido.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, vi un hombre vestido de negro mirándome fijamente, puede sentir como me desnudaba con su mirada, a pesar que tenía unos lentes de sol oscuros. Por toda mi piel corrió una especie de corriente eléctrica que hizo que me estremeciera; corriente que la causó su demandante mirada. No sé cómo o porque pero todo el miedo que hasta ese momento sentí por el acosador, desapareció, todo se volvió lujuria. Deseo irresistible de sentirlo más cerca.

El verlo parado tras mío y mirándome de esa forma, más la sensación que mi piel tuvo, no fue más que un indicio que me diera cuenta que era él. Él era E.C. Él era el acosador. Quise acercarme. Quise hablarle. Quise gritarle. Quise interrogarle. Quise muchas cosas en un solo minuto pero mis pies ni respondieron. Y estuve segura que si mis pies hubiese respondido me hubiese acercado pero no para lo que quería, ya que mi traicionero cuerpo solo sentía deseo.

Y no sé qué es lo que me hizo pero ahora no le temo. Ahora lo que siento es un tipo de conexión con ese desconocido. Ya si no dudo que estoy loca.

Hoy voy a dejar de estar al pendiente de mi lado paranoico y mi lado anormal. Hoy voy actuar como una joven de mi edad. Quedé en reunirme con mis amigos dentro de media hora en un bar-disco de moda.

Gracias a Dios que el tener tanto tiempo de amistad con Alice, he aprendido como combinar varias piezas de ropa de mi closet. Me puse una falda jeans corta, una pequeña camisa negra manga tres cuartos que me queda muy ceñida al cuerpo y unas botas negras de tacón un poco alto y de punta triangular. Mi cabello es largo y espeso por eso lo dejé suelto. Mi maquillaje lo decidí usar un poco fuerte. Cuando me vi al espejo no me reconocí, me veía sexi y atrevida.

Al llegar al ascensor, recordé que estaba dañado. Este es un edificio de diez pisos y yo vivo en el piso diez. Así que me toca bajar todas las escaleras.

Cuando abrí la puerta que da a las escaleras venia subiendo mi único vecino de piso. Edward. Él es el hombre más atractivo que he visto. Es alto y su cuerpo es perfecto, tienes los brazos grandes pero no exagerados y su espalda es un poco ancha. Su cara es perfecta. Sus ojos son del verde esmeralda más intenso que visto. Edward es perfecto. Pero es solitario, en eso nos parecemos. Lo he visto unas dos veces en este mismo edificio, nunca hemos hablado ya que él nunca habla, y si él es mudo pues yo lo soy más. Pasó por mi lado y no me miró a los ojos, solo asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato entro a su apartamento. Eso fue raro.

Mis amigos Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper, ya estaban en el bar cuando llegué.

—Belaaaaaaaa! Por fin llegas- dijo una muy hermosa Alice- que linda estas amiga. Que bueno que hoy dejaste salir esa mujer tan sexy que ocultas.

—Estas explosiva Bella. Hoy de seguro que en encuentras a alguien que te de un buen polvo.

— ¡Dios, Rose! Nunca cambias.

Esa era Rosalie, la chica que no tiene pelos en la lengua. La ruda que sin importar a quien, le dice lo que siente. Y la que tampoco se mide en los temas.

—Ya dejen tanta habladera y vamos a vivir la noche. ¡A bailar!- grito Alice.

Hoy me permití disfrutar de ellos. Tomamos y bailamos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. Bailar es una de las pocas cosas normales que me gusta hacer y soy buena en eso.

—Alice ya me iré a casa. Estoy muerta.

—Espera que le diga a jazz para que te llevemos-dijo ella un poco pasada de copas.

—No. Voy a tomar un taxi. Ustedes sigan bailando.

Cuando me despedí de todos salí afuera a esperar un taxi. Mientras iba caminado, iba sintiendo a alguien detrás de mí. Pero no le di importancia ya que se quién era. A este punto, se que la persona que me vigila no es siempre el acosador, porque no siempre mi piel reacciona igual que el día de mercado cuando miro quien me sigue.

Para cuando el taxi me dejó frente al edificio, eran las dos de la madrugada. Lo más preocupante para mí, no es la hora, ni las copas que tengo en la cabeza, sino subir toda la escalera hasta el décimo piso. Por suerte este es un lugar seguro. Mis padres compraron un apartamento, para mí aquí, justo por la seguridad y responsabilidad del edificio aunque nada es perfecto y el maldito ascensor está dañado. Para mi dicha, las escaleras tienen pasa manos, así se que no caeré o eso creo.

Iba a la mitad cuando sentí fuertes pasos, por lo que trate de apresurarme a llegar. Cada vez los pasos se sentían más cerca pero al mirar atrás no había nadie. Tenía un miedo de madre. Nunca, en los dos años que llevo viviendo aquí, había pasado algo como esto, al menos a mí. Aquí es casi imposible que entre un ladrón o un atracador. Mi piel estaba de gallina y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Apreté más mi agarre al pasa manos de la escalera. Y continúe subiendo pero temblando como hojita.

Ya estoy loca y paranoica- pensé- o son las copas.

Lo más seguro es que sea alguien que viva aquí. Aunque a estas horas lo dudo.

No sé cómo, pero tropecé con mis propios pies y caí en medio de los escalones. Lancé un grito cuando alguien me puso sus manos en mi brazo. Quedé petrificada. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y mis nervios al límite. Si segundos antes estaba temblando como hojita pues ahora hasta mis células están asustadas.

Inmediatamente la persona tapó mi boca con su mano, agarró muy fuerte mi cuerpo y me volteo para quedar de frente. Y era Él. Era el acosador. Estaba vestido de negro y con los lentes oscuros.

Abrí como platos mis ojos y él me regalo la sonrisa torcida más hermosa y sexi que he visto. Sentí como mojé mis bragas de pura excitación.

—Al fin cara a cara Isabella Swan. - dijo con la voz más sensual que puede tener una persona.

No encontré mis palabras, al parecer se fueron de vacaciones. Pero él encontró algo mejor que hablar. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pestañear cuando atacó mi boca con la suya. Me besó.

¡Y qué beso!

Su beso era demandante, apasionado, devorador y necesitado. Lo más sorprendente fue que yo respondí de igual manera y no sé por qué. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo y yo llevé las mías a su pecho. Se sentía bien de la forma en que mi boca encajaba con la suya. El beso iba subiendo de nivel y yo estaba entrega como nunca a un beso. Mordió lentamente mi labio inferior. Lo que provocó que abriera mi boca para soltar un audible gemido. Él aprovechó y metió su lengua. Se sentía rico de la manera que él empezó a explorar el interior de mi boca. Nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza única y maravillosa. Nunca me había sentido así con tan solo un beso.

Pero que cosa es que estoy haciendo. - pensé- él es un completo desconocido.

—Espera, espera. -dije sin aliento cuando puede deshacer el beso - ¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me acosas? ¿Quién eres para besarme de esa manera?- mi respiración estaba pesada y sin pensarlo solté todas las preguntas juntas.

Volvió a regalarme su sonrisa torcida. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y mi boca cayó al suelo.

Era... era Edward mi vecino. ¡Mi vecino era mi acosador!

—Mucho gusto Isabella. Edward Cullen. Tu más fiel admirador. -dijo clavando sus profundos ojos a los míos - Dispuesto a cumplir tus más perversas fantasías. -empezó a pasar su dedo índice por mi cara de una manera tan sensual y excitante que debiera ser ilegal. Con la otra mano dibujó círculo en mi pierna derecha. - Eres tan hermosa. "El blanco es la pureza e inocencia de tu cara, el negro es la perversión que creas en mi. Es representante de nuestras mentes oscuras y solitarias. El rojo es la pasión y sensualidad de tu cuerpo." Eres perfecta para mí.- continuo hablando.

La mano que tenía en mi pierna ahora estaba entre mi entrepierna. Llegó al centro de mi excitación y como un intruso, se coló entre mis bragas y metió uno de sus dedos en mi sexo. Sentí como iba abriendo mis labios inferiores hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Empezó a hacer círculos en este, primero de manera lenta después fue aumentado el ritmo poco a poco.

Mis palabras y mis ideas no estaban presentes. No podía pensar. Solo podía sentir sus dedos en mi centro. Su mirada era de lujuria y pasión, lo que provocó lo mismo en mí. Bajó su otra mano a mi cintura y la agarró con firmeza.

No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos. Era muy grande la sensación que me estaba provocando su dedo en mi clítoris. Llevó su boca a mi oreja y jaló con sus dientes el lóbulo y no pude resistir el gemido que salió de mi boca. Empecé a sentir un aliento a todo lo largo de mi cuello y su dedo bajando atreves de mi sexo.

— Eres suave Isabella. –Jadeó- Me complace saber que estas así de mojada por mí.

Penetró su debo en mi sexo y lo movía con maestría, cuando penetró otro, mis gemidos salían sin parar. Mis piernas se volvieron gelatina. Me estaba llevando al cielo con sus dedos. Ya estaba sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre cuando sacó sus fabulosos dedos y se los metió a la boca.

— ¡Exquisita! -exclamó.

Yo... yo solo estaba encabronada porque no terminó lo que hacía y más excitada por ver como chupó sus dedos bañados de mi.

Estaba hechizada a su mirada. Ni siquiera noté el momento en mi camisa quedó sin botones. Él estaba acariciando el borde de mis senos y lo hacía como si yo fuera un fino cristal que puede romperse fácil.

El agarre de mis manos hacia el pasa manos, era cada vez más fuerte. Mientras él más me acariciaba más mis piernas se debilitaban. Estaba perdida y sin poder hablar.

—Eres perfecta. Tu boca rellena y rosada, tus ojos son un pozo del más hermoso chocolate, tu cara es del tamaño necesario para que se ajuste a mis manos. Tu largo cabello marrón es la combinación perfecta con tus ojos y cejas. Tu cuerpo tiene la estructura para encajar con el mío. Tus senos llenan mis manos como si estuvieran hechos para ellas. Tu piel es suave y cremosa como la porcelana. Tu olor es delicioso y adictivo. Tu sabor es el manjar más exquisito que he probado. Eres una obsesión Isabella. Por eso he cuidado de ti todo este tiempo. Eres la mujer hecha para mí, para mis necesidades, para complacerme, para ser la protagonista de mis perversidades

Cada rose de sus dedos era fuego para mi piel.

Mi piel se fue erizando, mientras él se acercaba a mis labios nuevamente. Cuando los suyos rozaron los míos y su aliento lleno mi boca, sentí como mis pezones endurecían, mi cuerpo entero estaba reaccionando, mis bellos estaban parados y mi sexo palpitaba. NUNCA había sentido algo como esto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir que rompió mis bragas y subió un poco mi falda. El beso que amenazaba darme nunca llegó. Solo quería torturarme y yo solo quería que él me besara. Él también quitó mi sostén. Un grito de placer ahogado salió de mí cuando su boca atrapó y succionó uno de mis pezones. Sentir sus labios en mi seno era… lamía y mordía mi pezón…estaba ardiendo de deseo. Se separó y atacó el otro y le dio el mismo "cariño". Yo solo movía mi cuerpo buscando un poco de fricción en mi sexo.

Se alejó mirando mis ojos, se medio hincó frente a mí y nuestros sexos quedaron frente a frente, puso ambas manos sobre mis costados agarrándose fuertemente del pasa manos de la escalera, luego subió mi pierna izquierda, pasándola sobre su brazo izquierdo e hizo lo mismo con mi pierna derecha. Yo quedé totalmente sobre él, aunque mi espalda quedó sobre la pared. De una manera que solo él supo, separó un poco más sus piernas, de tal forma que todo mi peso quedó sobre él. Soltó sus manos y las sentí sobre mis piernas y todo eso fue lo que necesite para mojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Sus manos volvieron al pasa manos, y mis piernas estaban aun rectas horizontalmente pero las sentí gelatinas cuando finalmente me penetró su gran miembro- ni siquiera me di cuenta como había bajado su pantalón-.

— ¡Dios! - grité y el muy engreído sonrió en mi boca. Esto se sentía demasiado perfecto, estaba en cielo.

Nos besamos y el empezó a moverse un poco lento, pero fue aumentando el ritmo. En la posición que él me puso lo sentía profundo y aunque quería sentir su cuerpo más pegado a mí, era difícil ya que tenía mis piernas en sus brazos mi pecho quedaba más alejado al de él. Él bajó su boca de mi boca a mis senos.

Yo jadeaba de placer y él cada vez se movía más rápido en mi interior y me volvía loca. Su miembro entraba y salía con mucha facilidad debido a mi excitación y esto provocaba una inmensa y deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

— ¡Más... fuerte! ¡Duro!- dije como pude.

— ¡Demonios! -lo escuche exclamar- eres mejor que en mis pervertidos sueños.

Empecé a sentir el cosquilleo de nuevo en mi vientre. Mis paredes vaginales se contraían y él me penetró más profundo y duro. Sus jadeos y gemidos me llevaron a la locura. Exploté. Tuve el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi tan "activa" vida sexual.

—Eres una diosa Isabella. -dijo aun moviendo, ahora de una manera lenta, en mi interior- Todavía no hemos acabado.

Mi respiración estaba muy agitada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido y mi voz seguía sin regresar. Bajó mis piernas y pegó nuestros cuerpos. Quería que el también tuviera su liberación como la tuve yo. Le quité la camisa y era... ¡un dios! Estaba bien formado, tenía todo donde debía. Pasé mis manos y mi boca por su pecho. Era delicioso. Nuestros cuerpos estaban encajados, como si fueron hechos para estar juntos. Nos movíamos como si estuviéramos sincronizados. Llevé mi mano a su nuca para cercarlo más a mí, halé su cabello y ataqué su cuello, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para darme más facilidad. Sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos. Estaba a punto de subir las piernas a su cadera cuando gruñó y habló.

—No mi bella diosa. Las cosas se hacen como yo digo. Híncate en las escaleras hacia el frente y pon tus manos dos escalones más arriba.

Voltee mi cabeza y lo miré confusa. Acaso soy yo su sumisa o algo parecido. Y lo bonito es que obedezco todo lo que me pide, aunque es imposible en este momento negarme. Maldito acosador irresistible.

Se posicionó detrás y pasó una mano mi cintura y la otra la llevó a uno de mis senos.

— ¡Edward! -grite cuando penetro su miembro nuevamente en mi interior. Pero esta vez fue más fuerte y duro.

—Necesito venirme Isabella. Tú ya lo hiciste y lo harás otra vez preciosa. -dijo con voz ronca- estas... tan mojada.

—Eres un l-loco maniático pervertido.

—Preciosa soy... un loco maniático pervertido... contigo pero tú eres mi inspiración y además me...sigues.

Sus embestidas eran más, más y más fuertes. Y esta nueva posición era magnífica. Si hace unos minutos lo sentía profundo ahora me llega al pecho. Por nuestras bocas salían varios gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer que aunque yo quería retenerlos no fui capaz. Por suerte era de madrugada y las escaleras no eran frecuentadas a estas horas o eso quería creer.

Mis músculos casi no aguantaba la posición pero esto era tan excitante que por mi nos quedaríamos así siempre.

Nuestros movimientos eras tan rápidos y fuertes que no aguantamos muchos cuando nuestros orgasmos llegaron de una manera increíble y violenta. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres. Quede exhausta, solo quería una cama para dormir. Levanto mi cuerpo y me pegó al suyo para descansar.

—Eso... eso fue increíble Edward acosador Cullen.- dije con voz agitada- Y sí, soy más loca que tu por haber tenido dos orgasmos con un desconocido, pero eres irresistible.- estaba tan cansada que puse mi cara en su pecho. El era un desconocido pero estar a su lado me brindaba paz. Mis párpados me pesaban.- explícame... ¿por qué?

—Y tu eres… eres… -sin poder hablar bien aun- ¡Puta madre! Porque me obsesionaste Isabella. - dijo acomodándose en la pared. Él siguió hablando pero mis ojos no resistieron más y se cerraron.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería abrir mis ojos. Pero el maldito dolor me estaba molestando demasiado. Abrí mis ojos y recordé que la noche anterior había tomado muchas copas. ¡Oh no, resaca no! Genial, un día con malestar. Necesito un café urgente.

Estaba en el baño cuando me di cuenta que había amanecido desnuda. Pero... Pero yo no duermo desnuda. ¡Desnuda! Unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente de forma rápida. Bar - escalones - pasos - EDWARD - SEXO- EL ACOSADOR.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh Dios mío!

Tuve sexo desenfrenado con mi vecino Edward quien es mi acosador. ¡Santo cielo! Tuve el mejor sexo que pueda tener en mi vida con un extraño. Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara. Él es un desconocido, un maniático pervertido pero no tengo por qué arrepentirme.

Me doy cuenta que nunca había tenido sexo, nunca me había sentido tan mujer, nunca me había sentido tan viva. De los tres únicos orgasmos que he tenido en mi vida, dos fueron anoche y fueron maravillosos.

Después de un rico baño de burbujas fui a hacer mi cama cuando vi unas rosas en el lado izquierdo de mi cama. _"El blanco es la pureza e inocencia de tu cara, el negro es la perversión que creas en mi. Es representante de nuestras mentes oscuras y solitarias. El rojo es la pasión y sensualidad de tu cuerpo."_Blanco es Pureza, negro es Perversión y el rojo Pasión. ¡Las tres P! Ahora entiendo. Edward es un completo loco.

Junto a las rosas había un papel doblado que obvio era de él.

_**"Preciosa mía, como ya no tengo que esconderme, esta noche quisiera reunirme contigo. Disculpa que te lo diga por escrito pero no tuve otra opción. Eres lo que yo imagine y lo que necesito. Como te decía antes de que te quedaras dormida, me obsesionaste y te quiero para mí. No me tenga miedo que solo quiero tu bien. Nunca fue mi intención acosarte pero tampoco me arrepiento. En el sofá de la esquina esta lo que quiero que uses hoy. No faltes. "Recuerda que un león sabe donde su oveja duerme".**_

Edward Acosador Cullen.

PD: ¡Es relajante dormir al lado de un ángel!

Mis manos estaban mojadas del sudor frío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Todo en mí temblaba. Edward durmió conmigo. Y quiere verme. ¿Por qué no? Él es... es lo que quizás me hace falta. Pero es un ¡maniático! ¿Acaso perdería yo algo?

Mire la ropa que había dejado para mí. Y era un hermoso vestido largo negro, combinado con unos elegantes accesorios color dorado.

Desde que ingresé al instituto supe que no era igual a las demás chicas de mi edad. Estar sola leyendo o pensando en temas extraños como: que será la vida después de la muerte, eran mis pasatiempos favoritos. Luego llegué a la universidad y seguí siendo la misma. Ahora no tengo por qué cambiar y ser o hacer algo normal. Hoy me sentía nueva, me sentía otra. Me sentía yo misma_**."La vida es un camino ciego que solo lo puedes ver si te arriesgas a caminar en él y los errores son las equivocaciones necesarias para aprender a caminar en el camino de la vida."**_ Si esto es un error pues le sacare el mejor provecho.


End file.
